Andre Stojka
Andre Stojka is an American actor, voice actor and producer. He is best known for his role as the voice of Owl in the Winnie-the-Pooh franchise beginning with Winnie the Pooh Playtime: Detective Tigger, inheriting the role from Hal Smith after his death in 1994. He was also the voice of the horse Starlite in all of the animated Rainbow Brite productions. Other roles include the druid from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and the King in the Cinderella sequels. He also voiced the "Grim Creaper" in Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. Starting in September 2009, Stojka took over the role of John Avery Whitaker on the Christian radio series Adventures in Odyssey. This role was previously voiced by Hal Smith (both men voiced Owl from Winnie The Pooh) and Paul Herlinger. Filmography Live-action *''Wolfen'' - ESS Voice *''McDonaldland'' - Professor *''Simplicity and Complication'' - Tony *''Some Gave All'' - Drunk Patron *''$weethearts'' - George *''Coyotes'' - Luis Castillo *''The Grindhouse Radio'' - Himself Animation *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' - Additional voices *''The Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Puppy Hour'' - Additional Voices *''Ri¢hie Ri¢h'' - Additional Voices *''Shirt Tales'' - Additional Voices *''ABC Weekend Specials'' - Victim #1, Elder Og, Og Father *''The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' - Additional voices *''Pac-Man'' - Additional voices *''Pink Panther and Sons'' - Additional Voices *''The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians'' - The Scarecrow, Dr. Jonathan Crane, Alfred Pennyworth *''Challenge of the GoBots'' - Professor Robert Frost *''The Jetsons'' - Additional voices *''Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer'' - Starlite / Wizard / Spectran *''Greatest Adventure Stories from Bible'' - Additional voices *''Rainbow Brite'' - Starlite / Sorrel *''Noah's Ark'' - Additional voices *''David and Goliath'' - Additional voices *''Wildfire'' - Additional voices *''Johnny Quest'' - Mr. Trudge *''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' - The Grim Creeper / Mummy Daddy *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' - Additional Voices *''Superman'' - Additional voices *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' - Doctor Dexter / Knight / Willard *''Fantastic Max'' - Additional Voices *''Bobby's World'' - Additional voices *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' - Additional Voices *''Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron'' - Dr. Ohm *''Winnie the Pooh'' - Owl (1997–2007) **''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' - Owl **''A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving'' - Owl **''Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You'' - Owl **''Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving'' - Owl **''The Tigger Movie'' - Owl **''The Book of Pooh'' - Owl **''The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart'' - Owl **''Piglet's Big Movie'' - Owl **''Winnie the Pooh: ABC's'' - Owl **''Winnie the Pooh: 123's'' - Owl **''Winnie the Pooh: Wonderful Word Adventure'' - Owl **''Winnie the Pooh: Shape and Sizes'' - Owl *''Men in Black'' - Additional voices *''Darkwing Duck'' - Company Boss *''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' - The King *''House of Mouse'' - Archimedes *''The Emperor's New Groove'' - Additional voices *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' - Additional Voices *''Cow and Chicken'' - Announcer #1 / Doctor *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' - Basil / Bear #2 / Owl *''The Life & Times of Tim'' - Pudding Man Anime *''Pom Poko'' - Osho (English dub) Direct-to-video *''The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald'' - Royal Chef Video games *''Winnie the Pooh Toddler'' - Owl *''Winnie the Pooh Kindergarten'' - Owl *''Tigger's Honey Hunt'' - Owl *''Pooh's Party Game: In Search of the Treasure'' - Owl *''The Mark of Kri'' - Mauruku *''Piglet's Big Game'' - Owl *''Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure'' - Owl *''Kingdom Hearts II'' - Owl *''Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams'' - Additional voices *''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' - Owl Production credits *''The Virginian'' - Associate producer (1 episode) References External links * Official website * * Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:American male radio actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American television producers